


Refraction

by implicated2



Category: 17776: What Football Will Look Like in the Future - Jon Bois
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Eternity, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implicated2/pseuds/implicated2
Summary: Hey Ten? Do people still write fanfiction?





	Refraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasaman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasaman/gifts).



**NINE**

Hey Ten?

 

**TEN**

Yeah?

 

**NINE**

Do people still write fanfiction?

 

**JUICE**

BAHAHA

BAHAHAHAHAHA

nine wants to get their pervy tropes on

 

**NINE**

My what?

 

**JUICE**

oh shit, ur from 1987. how do u even know about fanfiction?

did someone read u a zine or something?

 

**NINE**

I just like stories.

 

**JUICE**

yeah, but u werent like, does Shakespeare still exist? does Shonda Rimes still exist.

she does btw. broke a 2 year tie in game 4079. turned the whole thing around. ppl went wild

 

**TEN**

To answer your question, Nine, people write a lot of fanfiction.

More fanfiction than original fiction probably.

 

**NINE**

That’s kind of weird

 

**TEN**

Not really. There aren’t many new stories to tell anymore.

Humans don’t really have conflicts. Or endings.

 

**NINE**

Huh. I don’t know how I feel about that.

 

**JUICE**

ask for tropes, get an existential crisis, huh, bud?

 

**NINE**

...something like that.

 

**JUICE**

u need a minute?

 

**NINE**

Maybe. I don’t know.

 

**JUICE**

wait, I know what’ll cheer u up. check this out.

 

**Five Games That Were Garbage and One That Changed Everything (4235 words) b** **y last_bojangler for icymoons**  
**Chapters:** 1/1  
**Fandom:** Garbage Football RPF  
**Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
**Warnings:** No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Relationships:** Roger/Thuy  
**Characters:** Roger (Garbage Football RPF), Thuy (Garbage Football RPF)  
**Collections:** 27Fest 10K  
**Additional Tags:** Typo Game, Game 27, Huddling for Warmth, Huddling for Strategy  
**Summary:** _When Roger had brought up_ _v_ _isiting history’s worst football games, Thuy hadn’t known what to think. On the one hand,_ _Thuy thought garbage football was a sport best enjoyed at a distance. On the other hand, he’d be traveling with ROGER…_

 

**NINE**

Whoa. Did you write that?

 

**JUICE**

did I write that? shit, I WISH I wrote that

 

**TEN**

Juice got it as a gift in an exchange

He still talks about it

When he’s not talking about lunchmeats or something

 

**NINE**

Is it…

Is it just text?

 

**JUICE**

is it just text??? it’s a fuckin TRIUMPH.

perfect character voices. gets every football detail right.

kinda steamy kiss at the end but like tasteful

Nine u have to read it

 

**TEN**

You don’t have to read anything, Nine. But if you’re going to read Game 27 fic, this one’s a good place to start.

 

**NINE**

Wait, Game 27?

 

**JUICE**

hell yeah game 27

 

**NINE**

The capitalist zoo game?

The one with rental units in the middle of the field and like, a statue of Sir Walter Raleigh in the corner?

 

**JUICE**

and storage units, and fans demanding brown mustard

 

**NINE**

I thought you hated that game, Ten.

 

**TEN**

It’s... complicated.

 

**JUICE**

it’s not. game 27 has the best fic. even Ten cant resist that siren call

though tbh she likes some weirdass subgenres

 

**TEN**

...Your favorite pairing is Last Steeler/Bojangles

 

**JUICE**

first of all, it’s called LastJangles. second, tell me thats not a beautiful love story

 

**NINE**

That one player who still visits the field and Bojangles the restaurant?

Seriously?

 

**JUICE**

Nine. Nine. have you ever had a Bojangles biscuit?

 

**NINE**

...can I do that? Can YOU do that?

 

**JUICE**

probably not. but you know who else cant? the Last Fucking Steeler.

 

**TEN**

Nine, feel free to ignore him.

 

**JUICE**

think about it. they can never touch. he can never eat those fluffy golden biscuits.

but every five hundred years, he comes back to the field, just to get as close as he can

 

**NINE**

Is it all like that?

 

**TEN**

Not all of it. Some are more plotty.

 

**JUICE**

Ten likes the ones where they resolve the game

 

**NINE**

That… makes sense, actually. But I meant fanfiction in general. Is it all just

Is it all just prose?

 

**TEN**

Mostly. There’s interactive fiction. Then there’s fan art, vids, that kind of thing.

 

**NINE**

I don’t get it.

 

**JUICE**

what’s not to get? people dig biscuitfic

 

**NINE**

I guess so. But like.

Football used to be straightforward, right? Every game had the same rules.

 

**TEN**

Pretty much.

 

**NINE**

But the people who invented football wouldn’t even recognize the football that gets played now

It’s this weird refracted game of a game of a game

 

**JUICE**

uh-huh

 

**NINE**

But fanfic is still fanfic. Different fandoms, different pairings, but the people who were reading and writing fanfic before people stopped dying would recognize it right away.

 

**TEN**

Huh. I guess that’s true.

 

**NINE**

So I don’t get it. How come some things change and others don’t?

 

**JUICE**

think about it though

 

**NINE**

Think about what?

 

**JUICE**

u said it urself a second ago

 

**NINE**

When? What did I say?

 

**JUICE**

football has become a refraction. an iteration. a thing of a thing of a thing

but fanfiction was already that

 

**TEN**

You know, Juice has a point.

 

**JUICE**

u write a story, based on a story, that half the time is based on another story to begin with

and then ppl write stories based on that story

and then u got a trope, and ppl writing tropes about ur trope

it’s always changing, but it always WAS changing

that’s what fanfiction does. it riffs on things

 

**NINE**

Okay.

So people from 15000 years ago would recognize fanfiction now because it’s doing what it always did.

 

**JUICE**

it’s what people do now—they play

fanfic was always about play

 

**NINE**

Huh.

 

**JUICE**

u still bummed out?

 

**NINE**

I don’t even know anymore.

Maybe not?

 

**JUICE**

u need anything?

 

**NINE**

Um.

Maybe a reading list.

 

**JUICE**

LOLOLOL

on it

 

**TEN**

I’ll get a list started too

 

**JUICE**

cool. only mine wont be crap

 

**TEN**

Nine can decide for themself.

 

**NINE**

Hey, thanks, you two.

 

**JUICE**

for hooking u up with the best LastJangles of the past 15000 years?

 

**NINE**

For making eternity make sense.

 

**TEN**

It doesn’t always make sense, even to us.

 

**NINE**

I know. I still have a lot of questions.

 

**JUICE**

hey, Ten, what do u think is longer, Nine’s list of questions, or ur list of good game 27 fix-it fics?

 

**TEN**

Well, since I haven’t started my list yet…

 

**JUICE**

TRICK QUESTION SUCKER. game 27 fix-it fics are uniformly garbage

 

**NINE**

Seriously, though, thanks. I’m gonna go think about things while you make your lists.

 

**JUICE**

aww. ur welcome lil buddy

**TEN**

Any time you need us, Nine, we’ll be here.

Any time, for all of eternity.

 


End file.
